This invention relates to apparatus designed to provide instantaneous feedback to athletes in training. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device for generating audible or other sensible responses to certain kicking techniques and approaches used by soccer players.
One of the challenges confronting relatively inexperienced soccer players is the need to develop a proper kicking technique. In general, inexperienced players need to overcome two tendencies. The first is to rely on a favored or stronger foot, typically the right foot, for kicking the ball. The second tendency concerns the point of contact with the soccer ball. Inexperienced players tend to rely exclusively on the toe of the shoe. Coaches and other instructors spend considerable time and effort teaching players to kick more frequently with the xe2x80x9cweakerxe2x80x9d foot, and to increase their use of more effective contact points for better strength and accuracy, e.g., the top of the foot (typically the lace area) for forward power kicking, the arch or instep for sideways kicking, and as players gain experience, the xe2x80x9coutsidexe2x80x9d part of the foot opposite the arch.
A variety of devices have been proposed for assisting soccer players in developing better kicking techniques. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,845 (Canelas) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,909 (DeSantis) illustrate markers that visually indicate preferred areas of the shoe used for kicking the soccer ball. If desired, the soccer ball also can be marked to indicate preferred areas of contact when kicking.
Training devices have been proposed to provide audible feedback. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,437 (Dudley) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,043 (Johnson et. al) disclose devices mounted on soccer shoes and capable of emitting sounds in response to contact with the soccer ball. The devices can include hollow bulbs with reed whistles, domed cylinders, and resilient molded plastic squeakers. These devices have the advantage of providing instantaneous feedback. If the point of contact between the shoe and soccer ball coincides with the desired location, i.e. where the device is mounted, the pressure from the ball will squeeze the device and produce the sound. If a point of contact is elsewhere, the device does not generate the sound.
Although the instantaneous feedback of the audible devices is beneficial in teaching kicking techniques, the devices protrude outwardly from the shoe, to the extent of detracting from the appearance of the shoe and unduly shifting the point of contact with the ball away from the surface of the shoe. This tends to limit the practical placement of these devices, primarily to the upper foot or lace area as shown in the patents. The devices further are limited in the sense that each device generates a single, characteristic sound. At the same time, the characteristic sound is subject to undesirable inconsistencies arising from the variety of angles and levels of force at which the ball is kicked.
To overcome these deficiencies, there is provided a training device to promote improved ball handling skills. The device includes a pressure-responsive sensing component positionable along a selected region of a shoe. The sensing component is adapted to generate an electrical sensor signal when subjected to pressure from momentary contact with a ball or other object kicked by an individual wearing the shoe. A signaling component is spaced apart from the selected region of the shoe. The signaling component is operatively coupled to the sensing component and is adapted to generate a sensible signal responsive to the generation of the electrical sensor signal.
Providing separate sensing and signaling components, and operatively coupling these components at least in part with an electrical sensor signal from the sensing component, affords several advantages not found in conventional mechanical audible feed-back devices. One of these is the variety of audio feedback available. Instead of the characteristic sound of a hollow bulb or reed whistle, the training device can generate spoken phrases, simulated crowd noise and musical phrases. At the same time, the audible feedback can be more consistent. For example, a musical phrase can be generated with a consistent tempo and volume, regardless of whether a ball is kicked with different levels of impact or at different angles. The present invention provides devices that are smaller, less obtrusive, more readily built into or otherwise attached to the shoe, and capable of providing a variety of audible responses when contacted by the soccer ball during a kick. The devices have minimal impact on the appearance of the shoe. Further, due to their size and selected positioning on the shoe, the components of the device have minimal impact on performance. The player wearing the shoe is able to kick the soccer ball in the same manner, and with the same result as if that player were wearing an ordinary shoe.
The components of the device afford several options, suited to different teaching objectives. For example, components might be mounted only on the left shoe, with a player whose xe2x80x9cweakerxe2x80x9d foot is the left foot thereby being encouraged to kick with the left foot more frequently. Several sensors can be mounted on the same shoe if desired, in different selected locations, such as the instep and the lace or top area of the shoe. Typically the components are selected to generate positive or up-beat sounds, e.g., encouraging words or a short musical phrase. However, if desired, a sensor can be placed at yet another selected location on the shoe, e.g., the toe, where the object is to discourage the player from using that location as a point of contact when kicking the ball. In this event, contact preferably simulates a buzzer or other less pleasant sound.
In one preferred version of the invention, the components are built into or otherwise permanently secured to the soccer shoe. In alternative embodiments, straps or closure material (e.g., Velcro) can be used to mount certain components. In either event, players making proper contact when kicking the ball are provided with immediate feedback in the form of the resulting audible signals, and thereby are encouraged to develop sound kicking techniques.
Another aspect of the present invention is an athletic training apparatus. The apparatus includes a pressure-responsive sensing component positionable at a selected sensing location on a shoe. The sensing component is adapted to generate a sensor signal when subjected to pressure from momentary contact with a ball or other object kicked by an individual wearing the shoe. The apparatus includes a signaling component configured to alternatively and individually generate a plurality of different sensible signals. A selecting component is disposed between the sensing component and the signaling component to receive the sensor signal. The signaling component is adapted, in response to receiving the sensor signal, to select one of a plurality of control outputs individually associated with the sensible signals, and to provide the selected control output to the signaling component. This causes the signaling component to generate the sensible signal associated with the selected control component.
In one preferred embodiment, the selecting component comprises a microprocessor having a memory for storing different control words. Each control word is associated with a different one of the control outputs. The microprocessor incorporates selection logic for selecting one of the control words in response to receiving the sensor signal. The selecting component further includes an audio playback circuit coupled to the microprocessor. The playback circuit is adapted to generate the control output associated with the selected control word, and provide the control output to the signaling component.
The apparatus further can include a recording component for storing a further control word to the microprocessor memory, for storing data representing a further control output to the audio playback device, and for associating the further control output with the further control word, whereby the playback device will generate the further control output in response to receiving the further control word. Using this feature, users can load their own, customized sounds into the apparatus for later playback in response to properly executed kicks.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a training apparatus to teaching kicking techniques. The training apparatus includes a component support structure adapted for removable mounting in a working position with respect to an individual""s foot. A pressure-responsive sensing component is carried by the support structure and positioned proximate a selected area of the foot when the support structure is in the working position. The sensing component is adapted to generate a sensor signal when subjected to pressure exceeding a predetermined threshold. A signaling component is carried by the support structure in spaced apart relation to the sensing component. The signaling component is operatively coupled to the sensing component and adapted to generate a sensible signal responsive to the generation of the sensor signal.
Thus in accordance with the present invention, a shoe for soccer or any other sport can be configured to generate a variety of virtually instantaneous feedback signals in response to proper kicking techniques, or improper techniques as well if desired. The sensing components, signaling components and selection components when the selection feature is employed, are small and unobtrusive compared to conventional mechanical audio feedback components. Accordingly the invention provides increased flexibility in locating sensing components. Further flexibility arises from the options of mounting the components permanently to the shoe, or providing a cover or strap arrangement to removably position the components with respect to the shoe. In any event, players are encouraged to increase the use of the xe2x80x9cweakerxe2x80x9d foot, and employ better kicking techniques.